Gia
Gia Flavamire is one of the playable characters in K.O.: The Show!, and serves as the "main character" of the game. A young woman, she is the newest fighter of K.O.: The Show!, finally making the roster in the second season after idolizing the show as a little girl. She has a passion for fighting alongside veterans and newcomers alike, and does't care if she wins or loses a battle. She serves as the game's "starter" character similar to Mario in the Super Smash Bros. series or Ryu in the Street Fighter series, being the character that newer players are encouraged to play as. Appearance Gia resembles a young woman with fair, Caucasian skin. Her hair is black and hangs down behind her, parting both ways at the forehead. Her regular outfit consists of a light-green skin-tight jumpsuit with dark-green stripes on the waist, pants, and sleeves. She also wears a white skirt with a green stripe at the bottom, and wears brown shoes. Gia also wears a green headband across her forehead. The GiaStar, a machine she built for combat, is worn at the back of her like a backpack, being brown in color and having a large siren connected to it that flashes red, blue, or green depending on the mode it's set to. Connected to the GiaStar are two twin blasters that connect to her hands, which have identical coloration to her jumpsuit. Her emblem is a yellow explosion with "K.O." on it. Personality Gia is generally nice and easygoing, never really wanting to get on anyone's bad side. She has a fondness for making friends with the rest of the K.O.: The Show! fighters, weather they enjoy her company or not. She is a fair fighter who always plays by the rules, not wanting to cheat and get the upper hand. By extension, she doesn't necessarily care if she wins or loses, as she loves to fight at all and have fun. Gia is also quite hardworking, eager to do whatever it takes to achieve her goals. This is easily made clear by how she entered the fighting roster. She idolized the show as a young child and dreamed of joining the roster, so she worked hard to create the GiaStar, a weapon she'd use for fighting. She eventually did make it to the roster, accomplishing her dream. However, Gia can be somewhat naive, and is unaware of the other fighters' pasts and how affected they are from battle. Her submissive personality can also lead her to being tricked by her opponents, often costing her the match. Her K.O. Card lists "Candies, Robotics, Friends, and Fair Play" as likes and "Cheating, Peanut Butter, Cats, and Hot Weather" as dislikes. Appearances ''K.O.: The Show! Gia makes her debut in ''K.O.: The Show! as one of the game's playable characters. She is made to be a "beginner character" of sorts, similar to Mario in the Super Smash Bros. series and Ryu in the Street Fighter series, allowing new players to get a feel for the game. This is especially apparent in her Passive Ability - Attack Mode - which allows her to configure the GiaStar to change her stats to favor different playstyles. As such, newer players can play with these different settings and, assuming they like them, can use other characters similar to tha playstyle. Most of her attacks consist of blasts and projectiles from the GiaStar, making her a well-rounded character. Gallery GiaKO.png|Gia in K.O.: The Show! Gia Western.png|Art by Guragia.png|Guramina dressed as Gia, art by Trivia *The concept of Gia's Passive Ability, Attack Mode, was inspired from one of Crash Co.'s older games, Super Smash Bros. Crash, where Mario was able to transform into Fire Mario and Cape Mario to help beginners test with offensive and defensive playstyles. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Playable Characters Category:K.O.: The Show! Category:Adults Category:Poker's Characters